


The Shape of You

by Tiger_Lilly13



Series: Elisa and The Asset [1]
Category: The Shape of Water (2017)
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Romance, Smut, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 07:14:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13993176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiger_Lilly13/pseuds/Tiger_Lilly13
Summary: Elisa is uncertain after she shares an intimate moment with her new friend, but when she listens to her heart, he's so much more than that.My take on what happened between Elisa and The Asset after the curtain was drawn.





	The Shape of You

**Author's Note:**

> So obviously I saw the movie and it was fantastic. I loved it so much, that of course I had to write some smut about it. I am super nervous about posting just because it seems people hold this story dear to their hearts, and I do too. It does get rather smutty, so be warned. I have not read the book YET, so I have used my own head canons for a few things so you are welcome to disagree with those. Anywho, enjoy some steamy romance!

Elisa sighs heavily as she sits on her couch in her night gown and robe with her sleep mask on her forehead, her clock in her hand and the morning sunlight filtering through her windows. She stares ahead blankly, her head a muddled mess as she feels suspended in time, lost in her thoughts. She fingers the dials on the clock absently, mulling over the last hour.

She hasn’t gone to see him after fleeing from his intense gaze and curious touches. She could hear him purring low in his chest as he had tugged on the collar of her shirt and traced his claws on her flesh, his intentions obvious. It broke her heart to close the door in a rush to put distance between them and his soft calls for her to come back or apologize made her eyes sting. But the overwhelming desire to touch _more_ of him, and allow him to touch her in the way he seemed to want to, terrified her to no end.

Not that he scared her by any means but, she had scared herself. She can’t deny she has felt something more for him since his rescue, but if she were being completely honest, it began even before then.

When Elisa started eating her meals with him in secret, she would always be sure to bring extra eggs for him because it made him happy. She never knew if those lab technicians were keeping him properly fed, and he loved the extra time with her. When she would dance while she cleaned the lab where he was imprisoned, he would follow her movements, swaying and twirling in the water to the music with her. She smiles as she remembers laying her hands on the glass that separated them, and him doing the same. There was a look in his beautiful eyes that sent shivers down her spine and made her knees go weak. He looked at her like she did not have a single flaw, like he was seeing into her soul and finding only love and acceptance. That memory alone makes her heart swell with joy.

And when she thought she would lose him forever to some horrific experiment that would ultimately end in his torture and painful death, there was no doubt in her mind that she had to save him. And their bond is only growing stronger every day.

Since his liberation from that horrible place, she has been teaching him signs that she deems important for him to know while he stays with her. He has caught on quickly, even learning to sign her name, and he yips happily while beaming in pride when she signs yes at his attempts to understand.

But then, the moment that she shared with him only an hour ago, she inadvertently initiated affection with him while she innocently explored his body. He didn’t give any indication that he didn’t want to be touched. In fact, he liked it and wanted her to continue; even leaning in closer to her to be sure she didn’t stop. She was just so enthralled by the blue lights that would dance under his skin when she grazed her fingers over his chest, she honestly didn’t mean to arouse him. But, the moment she realized what was happening and that she was having the same reaction to him, she fled. 

And yet, the thought of being close to him, of sharing an intimate moment that two lovers were meant to have sends a tingle of heat down her stomach and into her core. He had wanted that, right? She feels a strong attachment to him that goes beyond friendship, a bond that has formed between them that is something more primal. He’s intelligent; he can react to music, emotion. He responds positively to her, is always happy to see her. Maybe if…

She shakes her head to herself. She can’t be thinking this way; he’s been traumatized and probably didn’t even know what he was doing. She winds her clock and sets on her nightstand, pulling her mask down to shield her eyes from the light, and hopefully from her thoughts. But she pauses and moves her fingertips over her collar bone where he was touching her and instantly misses his own fingers on her. She lifts her mask up and off her head and into her lap.

Elisa bites her bottom lip, then flicks her eyes to the bathroom door. What is she doing? She only has a few more days with him. She can’t just sit here and wallow in her hesitancy when he is right in there, willing and waiting for her. She is wasting precious time that she could be spending with him, so she pushes aside all thoughts of doubt and uncertainty, closes her eyes, and listens to her heart.

And her heart cries for her to go to him.

With her mind made up, she rises from the couch and moves to the door, her steps creaking on the wooden floors, sounding louder to her ears than normal. She takes a deep breath and lets it out gently, steeling herself for what she is about to do.

His eyes are already facing her direction when she opens the door fully with a yank, most likely hearing her footsteps approach. He lowers his head with a tilt and gives her a questioning chirp when she just stands there, staring at him. He might still be dwelling on what happened between them as she was, which then makes her own trepidation resurface.

But she is determined to show him how she really feels about him, before she loses her chance to. So, pushing past her anxiety, she boldly enters the bathroom with a seductive look in her eyes. She doesn’t know if he can interpret it, but he rises slowly from the tub to his full height of about seven feet as she slips off her robe and gown, baring herself to him with confidence.

That gets a curious trill out of him, and he puffs his chest out with a low growl, showing off his muscles. Elisa smirks at his actions. _Is he doing that on purpose?_ she wonders. She also doesn’t know if he understands that she has just sent a major signal to him that she is interested, since he is naked all the time, but her nude form has definitely captured his undivided attention.

He watches her with those glossy, penetrating eyes as she moves towards him, her heart beating loudly in her ears. She feels drawn to him, a warmth blossoming in her chest as her feet move on their own toward where he stands in the tub. When she is right next to him, tilting her head up to look into his eyes, she doesn’t take her own off of him when she steps into the water-filled tub, one foot right after the other, some of the liquid spilling over the top. She takes that moment to quickly shut the shower curtain around them, giving them a sense of privacy.

Now that she is standing in front of him like this with no barriers between them, her breath is caught in her throat and her confidence wanes a bit. He tilts his head down closer to her, his eyes flicking between hers as he lets out a little yap, asking her if she is all right.

She smiles and nods her head, studying his expressive face up close. _He is so beautiful,_ she thinks. The sunlight from the window is shining off of his scales, making them glisten. His colors are exquisite, the lines of shimmering gold and shades of sparkling greens throughout his features gives him a regal, God-like appearance. Which makes sense, since he was worshipped like one where he is from. His eyes are big, warm, and comforting as he gazes back at her. She can’t help but feel like the luckiest woman in the world with him staring at her like this.

She lays her hand on his chest like she did in the theater, and he automatically raises his own to hold her palm to him. He then uses that hand to travel down her arm slowly; the tips of his claws making goose bumps appear on her skin. He watches his hand move on her arm when his eyes flick to hers as his brows raise with a questioning chirp to be sure she is comfortable with his exploration. She smiles warmly at him and nods her head again, letting him know that she is not afraid of him and his advances are indeed wanted. _So very wanted._ she thinks to herself. 

Acknowledging her consent with a quiet trill, his palm glides over her shoulder, sliding down her side, his thumb brushing under her breast making her breath hitch in her throat. He continues his journey to her waist and stops at her hips, leaving trails of water on her skin causing her to shiver. She lifts her other hand against his chest as he grips her other hip in his large, webbed one, encouraged by her actions. He blinks in his unique way at her with a purr, telling her that he is happy like this.

She lets out a sigh of content and lays her head on his scaled torso as he pulls her flush against him, her soft breasts pressed against his pectorals. The purr he emits is constant as he wraps his arms around her, squeezing her tighter to him. He nuzzles her temple affectionately and breathes in her scent as they stand there together, absorbed in each other and this new feeling of connection. She melts in his embrace, the water and coolness from his scales soaking into her own flesh as she burrows deeper into his strong arms.

After a few moments of quiet comfort, Elisa timidly moves her finger tips up towards where she had touched him prior and makes the same movements against him. When before she was curious, lightly tracing his skin, she now knows that it feels good for him, so she puts slightly more pressure on his scales and rubs over his hard flesh in tiny circles. His eyes and gills flutter as he shudders at her touch. He makes a noise in his throat close to a moan and just like that, the mood in the air shifts and becomes heavy with sexual tension that covers them both.

She lifts her head to look up at him as she traces her finger tips across his chest, the blue luminous lights appearing under his skin. His palm moves to the small of her back, his entire hand reaching from hip to hip, and he presses her against him harder with a growl of arousal. Elisa gasps when she feels something wet prod her abdomen.

She pulls back slightly and looks down and sure enough, there is a little slit in the plates at his groin. She went into this not knowing if he even had the equipment for what she intended. If he didn’t, she would just have enjoyed their intimacy and learned what brought him pleasure. Now looking down in the slit, the tip of his growing erection is barely visible between the spreading plates, she bits her lip and looks back up to him through her lashes. His pupils have dilated and his gaze even more intense, if that were possible. But there is a definite smugness in his look that says to her that he knows what she is thinking and she giggles internally.

She smiles at him mischievously and trails her fingers down his overlapping scales, his stomach muscles twitching at her touch. He absently rubs his webbed hand on her back up and down her side as she travels her questing fingers lower and lower until she reaches the slit in his plates, using two fingers to trace the outside of the opening. He lets out a low growl and grips her tighter, his claws digging into her flesh but not breaking the skin. She bites her bottom lip as she examines his sheath. The area around the entrance is shimmering in a natural lubricant and his cock is sliding out bit by bit. She glances up at him watching her for her next move, and she circles her forefinger around the tip of him that has emerged. He makes a noise deep in his throat similar to a groan and he hunches over a bit, leaning his forehead against hers at the sensation of her delicate fingers on his sensitive flesh.

She squeezes his tip and twists her hand and more of his cock glides out of its sheath. She is soaking between her legs with his noises of pleasure and feeling his pulsing length in her hands causes her pussy uselessly to clench around nothing. It doesn’t stop sliding out and when about five inches has emerged, she can effectively give him a few good pumps, causing him to grind subtly against her hand with shallow, trilling gasps. A bead of white liquid forms at the tip and she smears it over his head with a swirl of her thumb.

She looks up in alarm when she hears his breathing become raspy and hoarse. He doesn’t make any move to stop her or even try to tell her that he is having issues, but she can tell he is struggling to breathe. He needs to get back into the water.

She lets go of his slick cock, to his whining chirrup of disapproval, and grabs his arms, pulling him a bit forcefully for him to lie down in the water. He goes with her willingly, his height making him have to bend his legs to lay flat on his back. Once down, he submerges his head for a moment then reappears, breathing much better with a thankful chirp and a blink, but he grabs her hand and tugs for her to come down on top of him. Elisa would have called his vocalizations and eagerness cute if she wasn’t almost on fire between her legs.

She follows him down at his persistent tugging with a shy smile and straddles his hips, the water in the tub splashing over the sides. Not that she cares at the moment. His waist is just slim enough to be able to fit her thin legs around him. It is a tight fit, but she is able to sit directly on his still descending length and she vaguely wonders with nervousness just how long he is going to get. She has not been intimate with a man in quite some time and from what she can see and feel, her fingers are definitely not enough to prepare her for him. His webbed digits are an issue as well, because he would only be able to reach about two inches inside her. She will just have to take it slow, so she lifts her hips up out of the water to show him how to touch her, his hands automatically moving to her waist to keep her balanced.

With one hand on his chest to brace herself, Elisa slides her other down her abdomen to her center, his eyes wide and following her every movement. She uses her forefinger and middle finger to spread herself open to his gaze and his nostrils flare. He sniffs the air and rumbles a growl of approval, his eyes glazing over just a bit. She uses her middle finger to graze over her exposed clit, slick with her arousal and the water and she twitches with a gasp at the sharp sensation. He purrs, watching her show him where to touch her with rapt attention. She rubs her excited clit in little circles, gyrating her hips into her practiced hand. She then slides her fingers toward her entrance, feeling how wet she is for him. She inserts two fingers into herself once to bring them out and show him her slick covered digits. He open and closes his mouth in awe as she starts to pump her fingers into herself slowly, her breath getting heavier and her eyelids lowering.

He lifts his arm to grasp her wrist and gently pull her hand away with a questioning trill, wanting to explore her for himself. She is nervous about having those sharp claws near her sensitive flesh, but she trusts him so she lets him pull her away and sets it on his chest with her other one. He uses his finger pads to rub up and down her clit experimentally and she inhales sharply, pleasure igniting through her. He circles her clit just as she showed him, causing her to bite her lip and roll her hips against his hand. He then travels to her core and feels how her juices drip down her thighs. He purrs low and attempts to finger her with his middle as much as he can, making Elisa buck onto him.

Not to be the only one giving pleasure, she lifts from his chest as he touches her and takes his shaft into her hand and begins to pump him slowly, making his own breathe hitch and his gills flutter. His cock has now descended fully, a good eight inches and has swelled to two inches around. She lets out a jagged breath at the heavy weight and imagines it sliding in and out of her. Her eyes almost roll back into her head at just the mere thought.

His natural lubricant, even under water, makes it easy for her hands to glide up and down his cock. She slides her hands all the way down and comes into contact with a fleshy bulb at the base of him, connected right where his plates open. She briefly wonders what that is for.

They pleasure each other with their hands, her strokes up and down his velvety, hard shaft, and his fingers rubbing her clit and dipping inside her soaked cunt. Abruptly, he takes his fingers off of her and stops her hand with a growling yap in warning. Apparently he was too close, and didn’t want this to end with him cumming in her hands.

She huffs with a gentle smile when he returns his hands to her hips and pulls her down toward his length with a little rumbling chirp, bringing her center closer to where he really wants her. _He is getting impatient._ she thinks with a smirk, but her own body aches for him too. Her thoughts inadvertently return to how little time they have together and her stomach sinks, but she does not let her heartache appear on her face. He is too intuitive to her emotions for that, and she doesn’t want to ruin the moment by lingering on their inevitable separation.

Elisa takes his cock in her hands and guides him to her weeping center. When his tip connects with her entrance, his eyes roll back a bit, then he blinks lazily to right them with a deep purr. She takes a deep breath, then begins to slide down his length. He is too wide for her to slip down completely, so she only takes him in an inch or two before pulling him back out. She is having difficulties staying upright but his hands on her hips support her as she moves up and down, trying to receive him. He is not directing her or forcing her movements. He is letting her do what is comfortable with the utmost patience.

When she is able to slide down to take him all inside her, Elisa bites her bottom lip with a sharp inhale and her features scrunching up in pain. He is too big for her and she needs to try and relax. Even though he growls and trills in pleasure while his bioluminescent lights flare, he recognizes her expression instantly as discomfort, because he raises his hands off of her hips and out of the water. He nudges her arm with a yap for her eyes to open and when she does, he looks down at his hands and brings his two forefingers together signing _hurt?_ in question, his large eyes flicking to her face in worry.

She smiles meekly through her grimace and leans her elbows on his chest to sign _little_ back to him. His brows lower in concern and he trills in distress for her until she quickly signs _wait._ trying to keep him calm. He nods once, rubbing his hands down her back and over her rear while crooning to her soothingly, his eyes ever leaving her face. He waits for her to tell him she is okay even though she is sure that he is having difficulties staying still with the slight twitches in his length inside her.

She takes a deep breath and raises up to lean her hands on his chest. She swallows and squeezes her walls around his cock causing his breath to hitch and his eyes and gills flutter. When she is sure that she has relaxed enough for it not to be painful, she experimentally lifts up slowly to where just the tip of him remains inside her and slides back down just as gentle. Both her mouth and his open when she comes flush with his hips again. The stretch is turning from a painful burn to a pleasurable give of her quivering muscles. He feels incredible inside her, filling every inch of her and hitting spots she didn’t even know existed within her. She starts a slow rhythm with him thrusting up into her every downward slide. Her eyes never leave his as they make love for the first time.

As she moves up and down his throbbing length, she lets her hands explore more of his torso. She can see his overlapping scales flexing as he bucks up into her with deep, penetrating thrusts. His hands are wandering up and down her waist, over her rear, and gripping her hips as she continues her movements. He takes one hand and lays it on her flat belly with a desperate longing shining in his eyes. She is too lost in her pleasure to know what he is thinking with that display of affection, but she lays her own hand on his and increases her pace as his head rolls back and his gruff breathing speeds up.

Elisa leans back and lays her hands on his thighs, rolling her pelvis against his and tilting her head up, her small breasts bouncing with every thrust. She grabs his hand still firm on her belly and glides it up her body and to her breast. His large, webbed hand engulfs her and his cool skin causes her nipple to pebble to a rosy tip. She uses her hand to show him how to knead, pinch and caress as she has taught herself. His mouth opens in wondrous pleasure as she lets him take over and fondle her breast, bringing her hand back down to brace herself on his thigh. He is a quick learner, raking a claw over her nipple, sending sparks of heat straight to her pulsing clit, causing her to jerk her hips and falter in her pace.

She’s close, her inner walls fluttering around him, panting and grinding her hips into his with wild desire, her blunt nails digging into his scaly legs. He lifts from the water, the liquid splashing around them as he rises to nuzzle his face between her breasts, licking her salty skin up to her collar bone. He lays his hand on the small of her back to help her movements against him and his other wraps around her torso to secure her to his body. The new position creates friction on her excited clit with every rock of her hips and if she could cry out for him, she would. She wraps her arms around his neck, somehow still mindful enough of his gills not to hurt him, and uses his support as leverage to chase the release that is sure to kill her.

His constant growling rumble grows louder and louder until he moans long and deep in his chest, his hips stuttering and pumping up into her as his grip tightens to where she almost can’t breathe. She feels the base of his cock swell as he comes with a groaning purr while holding her hips firmly against his. She inhales sharply as she feels his seed spread within her, filling her and she opens her mouth in a silent scream as she comes with him. Ecstasy like she has never experienced shoots straight up from her cunt to her limbs and into her head. She trembles and quakes, her legs shivering and her pussy clenching and squeezing his cock inside her, causing him to buck harder into her with a desperate grunt. Her mind hazes as a bright flash of light flares around her and she falls into a dream…

_She is floating, weightless, buoyant. A serene wave of calm falls upon her skin like a lovers caress as she is bathed in blue shimmering light. Breathe in…breathe out. Beautiful songs, sweet melodies of love and comfort, calls to her heart. Strong, lithe arms wrap around her and she returns the tender embrace of her mate. She feels safe, content, tranquil. Home. Him…and her. Together. Forever._

Elisa returns to herself with a deep breathe when she feels her lover tuck her sweaty dark hair behind her ear and engulf her face in his webbed hand with a trilling purr. She opens her eyes leisurely and looks down at him, seeing his chest rise and fall with his slow panting. He rubs under her eye with his clawed thumb, fingering the three scars at the side of her neck with a quiet warble. He moves his hand to the back of her neck and pulls her gently towards him, closing his eyes and presses his mouth to hers.

A single kiss. Their first kiss. His mouth is firmer than hers, but she doesn’t even notice as she increases the pressure with a wistful sigh. Her heart soars in her ribcage, her lips tingle and her muscles are completely lax as they keep their mouths pressed together in peaceful bliss.

She ends the kiss and pulls back, opening her eyes and licking her lips as she watches him blink sluggishly at her. She smiles down at him, feeling as if she were in a dazed trance. His hand raises in front of her and he signs _are you okay._ She grabs his hand and kisses his fingertips with a lazy grin, nodding her head causing him to purr happily. He is so sweet. Is she okay? She is more than okay. She has never been more okay in her life.

She lets go of his hand to slide up and down her arm before coming to land on her hip, giving it a gentle squeeze. He is still nestled hard within her, occasional twitches and jumps in his length that causes his gills to flutter and his blue lights to resurface under his skin, but she has no desire to separate from him.

He yaps quietly in warning as he secures her to him and lifts them more out of the water so that she can lay her head on his chest without being submerged, which she does so immediately, cuddling into him and feeling exhausted from their passionate love making. He rubs his hands up and down her back gently with an affectionate purr, nipping at her hair and crooning tender notes of love to her. She smiles in his embrace against his cobalt illuminated scales, her head rising and falling with his deep breaths. She is lulled to sleep with his heartbeat steady in her ears, harmonizing with her own.

**Author's Note:**

> Just to cover my butt, these are not my characters, all rights to Guillermo del Toro and the book author, I can't think of his name.
> 
> Anyways, so....What did you think? I have more smutty scenes in mind because obviously, and there doesn't seem to be much in this fandom (unless I am looking in the wrong place) and I will happily rectify that :)


End file.
